


i need your warmth

by themadtilde



Series: Saphael & Malec prompts [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Isabelle don't need no one, M/M, Of course more elaborately written than the tumblr headcanon, Short Drabble, Simon just wants his boyfriend's jacket, she's hot on her own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr headcanon:Magnus:i'm coldAlec:take my jacketSimon:i'm cold tooRaphael:vampires don't feel coldRaphael:*after few minutes throws his jacket in Simon's face*





	i need your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a new Saphael oneshots/drabbles series that I just started writing.  
> English is not my native language and this isn't beta read, meaning that any mistakes are on me!  
> Also I can't differentiate between American English and British English, which is my I spell some words with Z or U, or use words as couch/sofa, crisps/chips, pants/trousers ...
> 
> It kind of scares me, how obsessed I have become with Saphael lately.  
> This idea comes from tumblr, so no cred to me for the idea!  
> As you will notice, I have changed the headcanon sliiightly ....  
> I don't own Mortal Instruments!!

Clary shuddered when she left the cinema and the cold night air hit her. She hugged herself, inwardly cursing herself for leaving her jacket at home. She didn’t think the movie would last for so long and she was surprised to see that darkness had already fallen.

“Are you cold?” Jace emerged behind her, wrapping her in a warm hug. Sighing, she leant backwards on him and nodded.

“I forgot my jacket at home,” she muttered, not wanting to admit that she had been naive enough to purposely leave it. Before she knew what was happening, Jace had taken off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of Jace and huddling into the warmth. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Magnus cast a discreet heating spell on Alec, who frowned at his boyfriend.

“You didn’t need to do that,” he said and sounded almost offended. “I don’t want you to exert your magic for me. Especially not for such unnecessary and trivial things as a heating spell.  _ Especially _ when I’m not even cold,” he added and huffed when Magnus just rolled his eyes.

“Be quiet and appreciate my gesture,” he told Alec who glared at him, though his eyes shone with affection.

There was a brief moment of silence as Simon and Raphael’s gazes met. The older vampire had a look that said  _ don’t even think about it. _

“I’m cold, too” Simon offered after a second, smiling innocently at Raphael. 

Raphael’s eyes narrowed.

“Vampires don’t feel cold, Simon,” he deadpanned, eyes thin as he looked his boyfriend.

Simon’s eyes grew bigger, and Raphael could have sworn that his bottom lip stuck out.

Another moment of a challenging, tense silence passed. 

Then, in one swift move that was almost too quick for mundane eyes to catch, Raphael pulled off his black jacket and threw it forcefully in Simon’s face. Staggering backwards, Simon let out an “oompfh”, arms flailing before he got a hold of the jacket and pulled it off his head. He looked at it with surprise, clearly not having expected Raphael to actually hand him his jacket. Well,  _ hurl  _ it at him.

“Thanks babe,” he beamed, immediately sticking his arms into the sleeves and sniffed on it, enjoying the scent of his boyfriend. Raphael just gave him a withering look that Simon chose to ignore, and instead he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the glowering vampire’s nose.

“You will have to warm me up properly when we get back, though,” he whispered, which earned him a gagging sound from Jace and a cooing sound from Clary. 

Isabelle huffed and gave them all a mock-disdainful look.

“You are all so weak,” she scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I’m too hot to suffer from such insignificant feelings as  _ cold. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Do please leave comments about your thoughts!  
> Prompts are welcome :) I can not guarantee that I will write them, but I'd love to get some ideas! I have read both the books and watched the show, and I will gladly write anything from short tumblr prompts to random, fluffy oneshots. I can also try my hand at writing extended scenes and canon divergence, but then I prefer writing book!verse because I do honestly not remember the show. ( I have not watched season 3 because it's not available in my country.)  
> I don't write smut though and I prefer Saphael, but some Malec and Clace is also welcome!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
